The Lion's Den
by Torago
Summary: Elle a eu le malheur de se mettre en travers de leur chemin. Dorénavant, les Vinsmoke la prennent pour cible. Alors que Meiko tente de finir sa scolarité en beauté, celle-ci devient un véritable enfer. OCxIchiji (résumé pourri)


_Je suis tombée sous le charme d'Ichiji. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi._

 _Pairing : Principalement IchijixOC / léger NijixOC _

_Rating : T - risque de M plus tard_

 _ **Warnings** : Violence / Harcèlement / Vulgarités_

* * *

 **The Lion's Den**

 **01**

* * *

 _Tic tac – tic tac – tic tac – tic tac…_

Le bruit insupportable de l'aiguille pénétrait dans sa tête depuis plus d'une heure maintenant, c'est-à-dire depuis le début du test de mathématiques qu'elle était censée avoir quasiment fini à l'heure actuelle. Sauf qu'elle n'avait même pas rempli la moitié de la première page, et trois autres encore l'attendaient derrière. Bon sang, elle n'aurait pas dû passer la nuit devant son PC à regarder diverses séries d'animés au lieu de réviser pour ce foutu contrôle dont elle n'avait aucune réponse.

Elle somnolait à moitié sur sa copie et résistait le plus possible au sommeil qui la tirait de plus en plus loin de la réalité. Elle se sentait partir. Ce fut la sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours matinaux qui la sauva de son combat acharné. Tressaillant sur sa chaise, elle observa ses camarades ranger leurs affaires et se diriger à la cafétéria.

– Meiko.

Elle se retourna sur une blonde magnifique dont les cheveux embrassaient le creux de ses épaules camouflées par la chemise de son uniforme. Kaya était l'une des plus belles filles de l'école, et sa camarade ne cessait de lui répéter jour après jour malgré la grimace de son amie plus que lassée de toutes les confessions qu'elle recevait à longueur de journée.

– Laisse-moi deviner, tu as foiré le test de maths ?

– Bien vu Sherlock. Maintenant laisse-moi mourir en paix, je sens mon âme partir en poussière depuis ce matin.

– Hors de question. Tu m'as promis de manger avec moi ce midi !

– Kaya… grommela Meiko qui redoutait le réfectoire comme la pire maladie qui soit.

Non seulement il était toujours bondé de monde et extrêmement bruyant, mais en plus la nourriture vendue là-bas était excessivement chère au goût de la brune qui n'avait pas le loisir de s'offrir chaque jour un repas complet à la cantine de l'école. On parlait de l'Académie North Blue tout de même, où l'élite de l'élite était censée étudier au dépend de leur incroyable fortune. **Oui** , la famille de Meiko faisait parti des plus fortunées du pays. **Non** , il n'était pas question de dépenser un seul berry pour trois pauvres petits pois, aussi délicieux qu'ils peuvent paraître.

Kaya fronça les sourcils.

– Ne me dis pas que _ce connard_ a encore bloqué ton compte bancaire ? fulmina la blonde en voyant la mine abattue de sa camarade.

– Nope. Pas cette fois. Ça c'est ce qu'il fera une fois qu'il aura vu ma note en maths…

– Peu importe. Tu viens avec moi.

Kaya la tira brusquement de sa chaise en la traînant vers la porte de la classe. Meiko eut tout juste le temps de déposer sa copier à moitié vide sur le bureau du professeur, prenant bien soin de ne pas croiser son regard accusateur dès qu'il jeta un coup d'œil à sa feuille.

Comme prévu, la cantine les accueillit dans un brouhaha assourdissant causé par la centaine d'élèves attablée sur les immenses tables décorées de splendides pichets d'eau en cristal qu'un lycée normal n'aurait même pas les moyen de s'offrir en vendant la totalité de son terrain. Meiko grimaça à la vue de ce qui l'attendait. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à remplir son plateau repas, prenant bien soin de ne choisir que les plus « bas de gamme » des menus derrière les vitrines étincelantes.

Tandis qu'elle suivait son amie, elle alla s'asseoir dans le coin le plus isolé de la salle, situé dans un angle proche de la sortie menant vers la cour de derrière.

– Et puis tu me connais, jamais je n'allais le laisser me traiter comme son objet. Alors je lui ai dit d'aller se faire voir et je l'ai laissé en plan devant le cinéma.

Kaya lui racontait l'une de ses nombreuses mésaventures avec ses anciennes conquêtes. La dernière remontait justement à quelques jours encore. Elle qui voyait en lui quelqu'un de respectable à leur première rencontre, il s'était avéré être un autre de ces prétentieux croyant pouvoir mettre la plus canon de la ville dans son lit. Comme d'habitude. Voici l'une des raisons pour laquelle Meiko était fière de pouvoir rester dans l'ombre de Kaya, invisible aux yeux des autres et éloignée de tous ces problèmes dont elle ne voulait absolument pas avoir affaire.

Elle n'écoutait que d'une oreille, l'autre trop occupée à essayer d'ignorer le bruit insupportable des autres élèves tout autour d'elles. Elle aurait dû rester dans la classe. Les minutes passèrent dans une lenteur incroyable. Meiko était enfin parvenue à filtrer le chaos de la cantine mais son exploit fut de bien courte durée, comme des cris hystériques lui percèrent les tympans dès lors que les portes du réfectoire s'ouvrirent en violemment.

– Oh mon Dieu ! Regardez, ce sont eux !

– Kyaaah !

Soudain, l'attention de tout le monde s'était dirigée vers les nouveaux venus qui faisaient hurler toutes les filles de la salle. Meiko comprit une fois s'être tournée à son tour. Quatre tête figuraient devant l'entrée, chacune d'une couleur différente tandis que leurs visages étaient aussi semblables que des gouttes d'eau. Rose, Vert, Rouge, et enfin Bleu. Un long frisson grimpa dans le dos de la brune.

C'était la deuxième raison pour laquelle elle n'aimait pas rester manger à la cantine. Eux. Les V-4. Les élèves de terminale les plus populaires qui soient dans l'enceinte de l'établissement. Non seulement leur beauté faisaient d'eux le centre d'intérêt de tout le lycée, mais en plus leur comportement plus ou moins violent sans qu'aucune répercussion leur soit donnée permettait de les considérer comme les plus dangereux des élèves. Meiko grinça des dents à leur vue. Si les filles les voyaient comme des dieux, l'adolescente les voyait plutôt comme la pire des pourriture qui existe sur cette foutue planète.

Elle se souvenait très bien de la dernière fois qu'un garçon avait malencontreusement heurté l'épaule de l'aîné des trois jumeaux. Le pauvre s'était retrouvé plaqué au mur, tabassé à mort et traîné à l'hôpital sans jamais remettre les pieds à l'école. Et encore, des dizaines d'autres innocents -ou presque- avaient vu leur vie devenir un véritable enfer à cause de ces démons incapables de restreindre leur pulsion ainsi que leur fierté. Sans parler de toutes ces filles pleines d'espoir d'être aimé par leur idole servir d'objet puis se faire jeter le lendemain par manque d'intérêt de la part de ces odieux Vinsmoke…

« Kyaaa ? » _Mon cul_ , lâcha Meiko dans une pensée inaudible avant de reporter son attention sur son repas.

– Heureusement que c'est notre dernière année, soupira Kaya en observant les 'célébrités' passer devant tout le monde dans la file.

– C'est aussi leur dernière, à mon plus grand regret, grogna Meiko qui s'imaginait vivre sa terminale en paix sans ces saletés de démons dans les parages.

Elle s'empara de son verre d'eau. Le regard malicieux, la blonde planta ses yeux sur sa camarade :

– Dis comme ça on dirait qu'ils vont te manquer.

Meiko avala de travers. Elle recracha le reste de son verre en s'étouffant, sous les moqueries de Kaya qui admira l'expression choquée de la brune face à elle.

– C-Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire.. !

– Oui, oui.

– Kaya !

Le groupe de quatre était parti s'installer plus loin, vers la table qui leur était réservée depuis le début de leur scolarité. Ou disons plutôt, la table QU'ILS avaient réservé deux ans en arrière. À l'écart des autres élèves, isolés dans leur coin, Meiko les enviait au moins pour le choix astucieux de leur place. Bien que ça n'empêchait pas les quelques hystériques autour d'eux à fangirler comme jamais ou encore même prendre des centaine de photos à la suite.

Elle soupira. Vivement que ce calvaire finisse dans neuf mois. Elle répétait ce mantra encore et encore en espérant que ces neuf mois passent en une fraction de seconde. Si seulement c'était possible. Elle aurait juste à claquer des doigts et… pouf ! Plus de lycée, plus de V-4, plus d'examens et son diplôme en main !

Elle se mit à sourire naïvement, perdue dans ses rêveries pendant plusieurs secondes. Kaya a dû lui décocher un coup de pied sous la table pour la réveiller.

– Ça te dit une petite digestion sur le toit avant le cours de science ?

– D'habitude c'est moi qui propose.

– Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial.

Meiko haussa un sourcil. Soudain, Kaya lui agrippa les mains dans un geste enjoué :

– Nous fêtons nos deux ans de rencontre !

La brune mit du temps à faire passer l'information dans son cerveau. Elle ne retint que le mot 'fête' et 'rencontre', mais de quoi voulait-elle parler exactement… ? Est-ce que Kaya voulait parler d'elles deux ? Ensemble ? Dis comme cela, ça sonnait plutôt de manière romantique-

Elle s'arrêta. Puis, Meiko comprit enfin. Elle écarquilla les yeux en se souvenant qu'à cette date précise, Kaya et elle étaient devenues les plus grandes amies du monde. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

– Oh allez. On ne va pas faire ça tous les ans.

– Bien sûr que si ! Une amitié comme ça, ça se fête !

– Mais…

– Pas de mais ! Allez, lève tes fesses !

Soupirant pour la centième fois aujourd'hui, Meiko céda au caprice de son amie. Elle se releva en même temps qu'elle et au moment où les deux allaient pour déposer leur plateau, Kaya se heurta contre quelqu'un et le reste de son plateau se déversa sur le sol dans une symphonie de verre brisé qui résonna dans toute la cantine. Le silence remplit la salle toute entière. On entendait plus que la respiration de chacun, leurs yeux horrifiés posés sur la source du chaos : Kaya, les fesses par terre tandis que l'un de ceux que Meiko ne pouvait même pas voir en peinture se tenait debout face à elle, immobile : Vinsmoke Ichiji.

Meiko elle-même ne parvenait plus à faire le moindre mouvement, incapable de différencier la réalité de ses espérances. Elle souhaitait vraiment qu'elle était seulement de rêver, que Kaya n'avait pas réellement fait voler son plateau sur le plus dangereux des terminales.

Mais la tâche kaki qui se répandait lentement sur la chemise autrefois immaculée du rouquin lui disait tout le contraire. Ce dernier daigna enfin baisser les yeux sur Kaya, puis sur son habit. Tout le monde retint son souffle.

Kaya commença alors à comprendre l'ampleur de la situation. Elle ouvre la bouche en grand, s'apprête à dire quelque chose mais est coupée par une montée soudaine de terreur qui la cloue sur place.

– C'est quoi ce bordel, lâcha la voix grave d'Ichiji tout en agrippant sa chemise.

Meiko ne l'avait jamais entendue d'aussi près. Ce fut un choc d'écouter le timbre étonnamment captivant du jeune homme, bien que son existence à part entière continuait à l'irriter au plus haut point.

– Je… Je..!

La blonde cherchait à trouver ses mots, littéralement paralysée.

– C-C'est..!

– La ferme.

Saisie par le ton dangereux de sa voix, elle ne put rien faire d'autre qu'obéir. Ichiji claqua sa langue et retira violemment sa chemise, laissant découvrir ses muscles magnifiques qui se dessinaient sur la surface de sa peau parfaite. De ses tablettes abdominales, on pouvait retracer le reste de sa robustesse le long de ses pectoraux et de ses biceps.

Il n'avait absolument pas le corps d'un bodybuildeur, au grand soulagement de ses fans. Mais le peu qu'il avait comparé à ces grands costauds était largement suffisant pour faire reculer la plupart de ses opposants. Il jeta son vêtement dans la figure de Kaya. Ce n'était qu'un tissu et pourtant, même la blonde avait l'impression de se faire percuter par une brique sous le coup de la peur.

– Cette chemise coûte une putain de fortune, tu le sais ça ?

Il s'avança lentement vers elle. Meiko n'aimait absolument pas la tournure que ça prenait. Mais alors, pas du tout. Elle espérait vivement qu'il laisse couler l'affaire et se forcerait à rester calme face à une fille, mais elle semblait très mal connaître les Vinsmoke. Sans prévenir, Ichiji agrippa Kaya par le col et la souleva sans aucun effort.

– Si tu penses que je vais t'épargner parce que t'es une gonzesse… sourit le rouquin.

Il serra le poing, prêt à le projeter contre la figure de Kaya qui ouvrit grand les yeux. Il n'allait pas… Non, il n'allait quand même pas… !

– Serre les dents.

Il lança son poing. Meiko n'eut même pas le temps de réfléchir. Cet enfoiré allait véritablement frapper son amie. Lui ? Toucher Kaya de sa main de pourriture incontestable ? Il en était hors de question. Poussée par une vague d'adrénaline qu'elle n'avait jamais connu jusqu'à maintenant, elle laissa tomber son plateau et s'élança vers le Vinsmoke avant que son poing n'atteigne la blonde. Elle le repoussa de toutes ses forces, mais visiblement pas assez pour le faire vaciller.

Son regard noir se posa sur Ichiji.

– T'es un putain de gros taré, tu le sais ça ?!

Elle ignora les hoquets de terreur que retinrent la foule à côté d'eux. Ils étaient devenus le centre d'attention du réfectoire tout entier. Elle agrippa Kaya, l'aidant à tenir sur ses jambes encore tremblotantes.

– Viens, on sort.

Elle se dirigea vers la sortie de la cour, mais deux silhouettes se dressèrent devant elle, lui barrant le chemin. Elle reconnut avec horreur les deux autres des quadruplés, Niji et Yonji. Meiko aurait dû se douter qu'ils n'allaient pas rester les bras croisés alors qu'une « pauvre gonzesse » venait d'humilier leur frangin.

Elle tenta de paraître menaçante malgré la peur qui la tenaillait de l'intérieur.

– Laissez-moi passer.

Elle tenta de se frayer un chemin entre les deux terminales, sans résultat. Ils les retinrent avec facilité avant de la balancer vers le sol avec son amie.

– T'es au courant que tu viens d'insulter les Vinsmoke ? lança le vert.

– Tu as creusé ta propre tombe, continua le bleu. Tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça.

– Allez vous faire foutre ! s'écria Meiko en se relevant. Ce n'était qu'un malheureux accident !

– Un accident qui n'aurait jamais dû arriver, lâcha finalement le principal concerné dans le dos de la brune.

Elle se retourna trop tard. Son poignet se fit tirer en direction du rouquin, ce dernier bien décidé à la retenir. Meiko grimaça de douleur. Cette fois, la colère prit le dessus sur sa précédente peur.

– Connard ! Si tu ne me lâches pas je-

– Tu quoi ? Tu vas me frapper ? Ou mieux, aller voir ton cher papa pour user de sa notoriété et me faire punir ? Vas-y, essaye.

La mention de son père la crispa. Une vision de l'homme qu'elle haïssait plus que tout au Monde apparut dans le coin de sa tête, et ce fut le déclic. Son regard tranchant transperça celui du Vinsmoke que celui-ci lui rendit aussitôt. Perdant subitement le contrôle de son corps, elle serra le poing et vint l'élancer dans la mâchoire du rouquin sans prévenir. L'impact ne fut pas aussi puissant qu'elle l'espérait, mais assez fort pour qu'il la relâche sous le coup de la surprise.

Elle n'avait pas encore conscience qu'elle venait d'aggraver encore plus la situation. Et même si une petite cloche sonnait à l'intérieur de sa tête pour la prévenir du danger immédiat, elle sut au moins que la situation était assez dangereuse pour ne pas rester dans les parages plus longtemps.

Retrouvant tout à coup ses sens, elle se précipita vers Kaya pour la relever à nouveau et la conduire en dehors de la cantine. Statufiés par le choc, les deux autres Vinsmoke n'avaient même pas cherché à l'arrêter cette fois. Ni les autres élèves dont les mâchoires menaçaient de tomber tellement ils avaient la bouche grande ouverte.

Elle disparut avant que les triplés n'ordonnent de les pourchasser.

Elle avait passé deux ans dans la plus grande des tranquilités jusqu'à maintenant. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle gâche tout à neuf mois des examens de fin d'année, en ayant provoqué le plus problématique des élèves de terminale ? Elle n'avait plus qu'à se cacher pour le reste de la journée. Non, mieux. Pour le reste de l'année.

Meiko espérait vivement que ce drame se fasse rapidement oublier avant le lendemain. Et malheureusement pour elle, cet incident fut le détonateur de beaucoup d'autres ennuis qui la poursuivront jusqu'à la fin de sa scolarité.

 _Les Vinsmoke n'allaient certainement pas la laisser s'en tirer comme ça._

* * *

 _x_

 _x_

 _Pour les plus sceptiques : Oui, il y a quelques clins d'oeil à Hana Yori Dango dans cette fic *winks*_

 _C'est encore en essai pour l'instant, dites-moi si elle vous plaît !_

 _Read &Review please ~ _


End file.
